The Warriors of Olympus
by IceRebel
Summary: After the defeat of Gaea, Percy and Jason leave Olympus only to appear 100 years later. They come with a group similair to the Hunters of Artemis - The Warriors of Olympus. It's a group of boys, blessed by Hades and with the ability to turn into a wolf, but they are so diferent. What happens? Artemis freaks out! / Not a Permetis story! Rated T just to be sure. ON HOLD!
1. End of the war

**Hello demigods and fangirls to my very first fanfiction! *enter me grinning like a madmad* I know many of you hate author's notes and I'm not asking you to read every one of them, but if I will have something important to say, i will write it in a way you can see it, so feel free to skip my author's notes! Ah, screw it, I'll just go on with the story!**

**-Ice-**

**Disclaimer: I'm probably not gonna write this every chapter, cuz I forget these things a lot, so I'll do it now; I'm not Rick Riordan and sadly I don't own the Percy Jackson world. *crying inside***

(3rd person's POV)

He didn't expect that. He didn't expect it at all.

The battle with Gaea has finally ended, but there were a lot of hurt demigods all around him. Frank was taken care of next to Jason, who was mourninh the death of his girlfriend Piper. Leo was nowhere to be seen and Hazel was sobbing quietly not far away from Frank. The 12 Olympians were there, too, helping the demigods.

But the kneeling blackhaired demigod didn't really care about anyone. He had his teary sea green eyes only for that cold bloddy coprse besides him. He still could't belive that she would do that… She saved his life. His damned life for the price of her own.

_-flashback-_

_Percy was hacking, slashing, stabbing and just killing any monsters that came close to him. And that means he didn't get to rest. Perseus was in the middle of an army of monsters, trying to get to Gaea, but as he was surrounded by monsters, that was kind of a hard thing to do. _

_His body was on autopilot, his mind, however, was set on Jason and Hazel on his far left, far over the field, filled with monsters . Together the two half-bloods were fighting two giants on a lone hill, away from the other demigods and smaller monsters, while trying to save Leo and Piper from Gaea's grasps, which seemed like an impossible task at the moment. They had to hurry, all the other Giants were on their was to the roots of Olympus, but no Gods. The two captured demigods, Piper and Leo, who previously fought bravely, just to be knocked out by Gaea's earth fist. Right now they were tied up on the floor trashing around. Their previous guards, a dozen dracena had left to join the fight with the remaining five demigods, but they were still in danger. _

_Gaea, or better said her spirit's form, was standing 20 feet behind them, but she was slowly aproaching them. The Earth goddess' moves were very slow and her form flickered, as she still had to fully awake. It was like watching in slow motion, but that didn't matter, as Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Frank and Hazel couldn't stop her. Mother Earth would actually look beautiful to Percy, if she wasn't trying to murder his friends. She had dark brown hair and was wearing a plain white greek dress, which was mud stained, but still stunning . It seemed like her skin was made of mud, but it was a bright peachy color. Her face was almost perfect. Almost - her evil grin destroyed her calm expression with closed eyes, but, however, she still seemed aware of her surroundings. _

_While coming closer to the two tied up demigods on the floor, she slowly moved her head down, as she was looking at her hands, at a celestial bronze dagger, actually. She was on the edge of avakening, she only needed two small drops of demigod blood-the blood of Olympians._

_Percy the felt a pain across his chest and winced. Couldn't they give him just a little break? He gritted his teeth, as he turned around to face the monster he was fighting right now. And of all monsters he could meet, it was Kelli, the Empousa, who he met a few times. The said monster, belive me, hated his guts. »Hello, Kelli. Long time no seen!« the demigod said sarcasticly. Percy got into fighting mode once again and slashed at her, but she lazily moved to the side. The monster smirked. »Little bit tired, darling?« Percy really was tired and Kelli knew that. The son of Poseidon got back in a fighting stance, waiting for her to charge at the demigod, but she merly smiled at him._

_»Oh, Percy, you wouldn't kill me… You are one of us. You will not attack me!« Her big smile widened, as she saw Percy's eyes getting blurry, while he considered her offer and lowered his weapon. Kelli's charmspeak was working, or so she thought. The Empousa slowly stalked to Percy, planning to kill him, but as she came close to demigod, he suddenly jumped back to life and swung his sword at the monster. _

_He grinned weakly when he saw the wind blow away the golden monster dust, but winced and turned around after he heard a loud scream. It was Piper, who was lying on the ground, covered in her blood and a dagger being pulled out of her heart. Leo could only stare in shock with his mouth gagged, but he began trashing wildly at Gaea. He knew she would try to kill him, but nobody touches his friends._

_»Nooooo!« Jason screamed, stopped fighting Porphyrion, the bane of Zeus/Jupiter, and ran to Gaea, who pulled a now bloddy dagger out oh Piper's chest in her right hand and a grin on her face. She slowly lifted her left hand to touch the blood and when she did, she glowed and she glowed with great power. Gaea was waking up. The remaining demigods on the batlefield could hear the screams of Jason and see Gaea's show of power, but there were too many monsters attacking them, so no one could come to help the daughter of Aphrodite, even if they tried the best. _

_Gaea didn't say anything, but an evil laugh could be heard from the ground. Now she needed only the blood of a male demigod, so she turned to the now unconscious Leo. Poor Leo was too close to Gaea, as she radiated with power, which knocked him out. Hazel kept struggling with Enceladus, the Gigantes bort to oppose Athena/Minerva, while Jason ran to Piper's side, just to be knocked aside by a huge bear, who jumped in front of him. The son of Jupiter, obviously confused, turned around just in time to see Gaea pull her dagger out of the bear's stomach, but he could't understand why Gaea's already big smile widened. She needed the blood of a male demigod, why was the bear's blood so important? But, boy, he was wrong. In the next moment the huge brown bear, now too covered in his own red blood, shivered and transformed in a extremly pale Frank. _

_-end of flashback-_

The demigod suddendly felt an arm on his shoulder and heard a warm voice. »Come on, Percy… Let me help you with that wound…« No response. »Percy, do you hear me? You need to leave her, she wouldn't want you to be in pain.« But Percy didn't feel any pain, other than emotional. He didn't feel sad, he was furious, angry at the whole world. And the most, he hated himself. Percy turned around to see the worried face of Apollo, the owner of the voice, and started yelling at him in tears. »No! I can't! She died, she gave her life for me! I can't leave her!« He murmured the last part in a cold voice and growled at Apollo, who took a step back, to give the kneeling demigod some space. Everyone was giving Percy sad looks, as they passed him, but no one else came to him. They knew that Percy needed to be alone right now, or so they thought. The son of the sea god could feel hot tears tracing down his cheek, but he didn't really care. His side was bleeding really hard from a stab wound from a fight with the biggest Hellhound he has ever seen, but he couldn't care less. All he cared about was his best friend, his girlfriend, his Annabeth. The Annabeth that was lying dead on the cold floor, with an arrow in her heart. An arrow that was meant for Percy.

_-flashback-_

_As he finished his fight with Kelli and before he could recover from the shock from Piper's death, he was pushed back into fighting mode once more. Percy rolled under the feet of an angry looking Cyclops and stabbed it in it's leg. The demigod didn't like fighting Cyclops, because they reminded him so much of his brother, Tyson, but he really didn't have much choice, when they attacked him first. The monster was now just golden dust, but even now Percy didn't have time to rest. Slash, stab, retreat, stab, roll, slash, move, spin, stab. His vision started to blur from exaustion, but he still fought monster after monster. _

_After he killed two Hellhounds, he wanted to find his friends, but an all known monster stopped him. Dr. Thorn, the Manticore was back and he immediately slashed at him. »So we meet again, Jackson.« Thorn laughed and charged. Percy would have easily killed the Manticore, if the horde of monsters behind him wouldn't try to kill him, so he had to dodge warious attack and kill the Manticore. And at the same time he searched for Annabeth. He thought he saw the blonde haired daughter of Athena, but as quick she appeared, she was gone, so he once again focused on the beast he was fighting right now. After a few minutes he saw an opening and stabbed the so called »doctor« in the chest and the monster turned to dust._

_Now he stopped just for a lone second to catch his breath and look around for Annabeth. Big mistake. The moment he did that, he saw an arrow flying torwards him, but before he could even react, he saw a glimpse of curly blonde hair in front of him taking the arrow instead. The next thing he remembered were his cries for help, yelling and killing every monster that came near the dead body of Annabeth and then he saw a bright flash and after that only darkness._

_-end of flashback-_

(Athena's POV)

»Percy? Percy! Percy, stop!« I was trying to calm Percy down, after he attacked Apollo, who only tried to take care of the demigod's stab wound. But I just couldn't, no matter how hard I tried, Percy kept screaming, crying and attacking. He brought Apollo to the floor and kept hitting him in the face over and over again, while Apollo did nothing. He knew Percy was out of control, blinded from rage and saddnes and after all, Apollo was a god, it didn't hurt so much. But still, Ares had to hold Percy to let Apollo finish his work, or at least try to. At the same time a few demigods took their dead friends from the battlefield, including my dearest daughter, Annabeth. Percy noticed this and began trashing around even more wildly, while screaming Annabeth's name furiusly and couldn't stop crying. That's when Ares knocked him out. »Thanks, brother. He really could have died from blood loss, if he would keep acting like that.« Apollo exclaimed. I felt really bad for the young hero. He saved the world twice, but he lost the love of his life.

I sighed at the memory of my daughter, holding back a tear. Annabeth died, along with Piper and many other demigods. Mostly, they survived, but hundreds of them have been badly wounded. Frank almost died of blood loss, when he jumped in front of Jason to save him. Leo was badly cut and still unconscious. Sarrah, a daughter of Demeter will be in a wheelchair for the rest of her life, but it was a small price for saving eight young demigods from a giant. Many will never be the same. Damn it, why couldn't we come any quicker?

Half an hour after the battle in Greece begun, Reyna, Nico and a satyr arrived to Camp Half-Blood and they brought my statue, the statue of Athena Parthenos. Greeks and Romans then made a war truce and fought side by side after the gods were able to get them to Greece. The finaly realized they aren't enemies and now everything was at peace between the demigods, but they still had a war to fight.

We, the gods, were usless before, because our Greek and Roman form kept fighting each other. Now, with the peace between Greeks and Romans, we combined the two forms and came in the last moment to stop Gaea from reaching Frank's blood. When the gods flashed in with the demigods we were frozen for a second. Even I was shocked with the scene at the battlefield. The remaining 5 heroes of the prophecy were fighting a whole army of monsters on their own, but the other two, Piper and Annabeth were dead. Hazel was fighting tho giants at once in a new found strenght, after she saw Frank get hurt. She fought like a demon, but she clearly couldn't beat tho powerful giants, who even gods had trouble to defeat, so Reyna, Hermes and Ares went to help her. Percy was killing monster after monster around Annabeth, who was on the floor, dead, with an arrow in her heart. Jason was trying to fight Gaea away from Frank, who was really badly hurt, but was still fighting a hellhound. And Leo, as the only alive demigod left set monsters on fire all the time, while smashing them with his hammer. The other demigods and gods began fighting at the moment they flashed in, and in the same time the remaining Giats came ito viev. Every god choose a demigod of his own and went for the kill.

At the last moment, before Gaea could reach Frank's blood, then the big three came into action. Zeus with his master bolt, Poseidon with his Trident and Hades with his sword attacked her and succseded. Gaea is now asleep for at least a few millennium. Every god surrounded her with their power to keep her from rising again and Hephaestus and I will be designing her own personal prision in the deepst of Tartarus. The monters were killed by demigods, the major and even most of the minor gods, who decided to stick with Olympus. But we still lost many of our kids.

I looked around again, I missed the original Olympus and the arhitecture. Then I sighed again and went Zeus. »It's time to go back home… Father.« I added and smiled. He gave me a slight smile in return, but his eyes showed that he was still searching for his only daughter, Thalia. He was in deep worry, but his smile returned when he saw her helping a hunter. She looked up to meet his gaze and smiled lovingly and he smiled back. Now he turned his attention back to. »You're right, let's go.« He seemed calm, he wasn't all arrogant and the all-powerful Zeus I was used to, but I had to remind miself, that demigods died and we barely won. Zeus then spoke again. »Gods, we're going back! Each take a group of demigods and flash back to Olympus. And remember - we're going home as winners of this war!« And with that words we all teleported back to the 600th floor of the Empire State Building.

**Well, that's about it for the first chapter. Review, follow, love or hate it (uhmm, I would better like it if you didn't hate it, but it's your choice). Tell what to correct or how to write better!**

**-Ice**


	2. Last time seen

**Hello, dear readers. I wanted to thank you wor the reviews, favourites and follows. You made my day and I was grinning the whole day, jumping around hapily. I'm just glad you like the story. I love you guys and here are some blue cookies for you! (::)**

**Diclaimer: **

**Ice: I own the Percy Jackson world.**

**Nico: No, you don't. Uncle Rick does!**

***stufs Nico back in the book***

**Ice: Don't listen to him!**

(Athena's POV)

Almost all the Olympian thrones were occupied by gods sitting on them when I flashed back to the throne room. »Hey, Owl head. Nice for you to join us.« Poseidon exclaimed. For Hades' sake, it wasn't my fault that some demigods were left behind in Greece, where Hermes forgot them. And of course I had to go get them. »Hermes, you owe me one!« I muttered and sat on my throne, while Hermes sent me a thankful smile.

Let's at first just focus on the Greek/Roman name thing, okay? After the Greeks and Romans made peace, all the gods, including myself, exept the ones who had only one form, like Bellona, decided we will stick to their Greek name, as this was our original form. A few of minor gods asked to keep their Roman names, as they are more recognised in their Roman form. Understand? For us, gods, it has been quite a pain in the ass with all that shouting and switching forms, until we decided we will still use both forms, but on formal occations we would use our prefered name and form – in most cases Greek. I mean, it's not so complicated, right? You don't have to be my child to understand that, but Ares/Mars took a lot of time to get the deal.

You, know, I'm just going to continiue with the meeting with demigods and gods alike after the war.

We had the meeting only a few hours after the war ended, because we needed some time to help the wounded and of course, some people were missing or dead, so we wanted to give their friends some time to mourn their death. My father then began speaking about the bravery and skills gods anddemigods showed in the war. This went on and on, while Apollo grinned, Hermes kept looking at his phone and basicly everyone looked bored. I simply got lost in my thoughts.

I looked around. All the Olympians were here, I also saw Hades and Hestia, some minor gods, who did a lot for our victory and of course a group of demigods. I didn't recognize everyone, but I saw Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Thalia and Nico. I also saw a few of my children, but not Annabeth. I glanced to poor Percy in the back of the room all alone. The said demigod was a wreck. His eyes were red from crying and he didn't even bother to change his clothes. The same could be said for Jason. Hazel was hugging Frank, while Reyna tried to hold Jason together. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Zeus begin talking about rewards.

»I call Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Frank Zhang, son of Mars, Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona, Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, and Thalia Grace, daughter od Zeus. Come forward to claim your reward.« The eight demigods stepped in front of the council, while my father continiued. »For your bravery in the war and for saving the world, the council decided to offer you Godhood. Do you all wish to accept our offer?

Each demigod was shocked, and the room was quiet, until my sister Thalia took a step closer to her father and spoke. »I am honoured, father, but I would like to decline.« The quiet son of Hades joined her. »I, too, would like to decline Godhood.« Zeus didn't expect that, but he didn't blow up from anger, like he almost did last time, when that son of Poseidon declined his offer. He took a deep breath and said. »I guess that is your choice and I will respect your decision. I would say you have an another reqest in mind, am I right?« The two demigods looked at each other and nooded. Nico spoke. »We want my father and Hestia on the Olympian council.« Zeus now looked suprised and slightly angry, as he didn't expect that, but he calmed himself before asking the council the important question. »Who agrees with di Angelo and Thalia?«

I thought about it for a moment. Hades and Hestia are very powerful and they have good judgement. They don't seek for power and they are fair. So I stood up and said. »I trust them to be good Olympians. I agree.« Poseidon was the next to stand up. Artemis and Apollo joined us standing, so did Hermes and Hephaestus and Aphrodite. But eventually every god on the council stood, even Hera and, suprisingly after a lot of hesitation, Zeus himself. Everybody liked Hestia and respected or even feared Hades, but they all knew they would be a good addition to the council. Even Dionysus, who almost never gave his opinion, stood up, after all, it was Hestia who gave him a place in the council.

Zeus now suprisingly gave a small smile and at the same time the three Fates appeared in a cloud of grey smoke. It didn't shock me, as it really is important for them to be here as the council gains two new members. The last time they appeared, when they took Luke's body away, they looked like old ladies, but as they are powerfull, they could appear in any form they want to be. This time they looked young, around the age of 25, with extremly pale skin, slightly curled silver hair and black eyes. They were dressed in grey robes with a hood on, which covered their face. Together the three Fates stepped forward and announced the two things the Gods agreed on.

»All hail Hestia, the Eldest child of Kronos and Rhea, virgin Goddess of the Hearth, Home and Family, the 13th member of the Olympian council of the Gods.« All the gods kneeled including myself and Zeus. I might not like kneeling, but if the Fates said so, I shall do so. With the corner of my eyes I saw, that at the same time a new throne rose from the ground at the end of the row of thrones. It was plain white with no additions on it, which didn't suprise me. I still remember how I took my place in the council, so I knew what was going to happen. Hestia simply smiled and stepped torwards the plain throne and slowly sat on it with her head held high and a soft smile on her face. The moment she sat on it, it became red, brown and orange, all in the colors of flames, but not only the colors were flame-like, the throne caught fire and began to burn. But it didn't seem like it hurt Hestia, so I assume this is how her personilized throne looks like all the time. It really was beautiful. I made a mental note to ask her how she made the fire that burned without making any damage. I think Hestia said something, maybe a thank you, but I wasn't quite listening. Would Hecate know? I mean, it's not greek fire, but it shouldnt…

I was brought out of my thoughts when the three Fates spoke again. »All hail Hades, God of the Underworld and wealth, Lord of the Dead, the 14th member of the Olympian council of the Gods.« The same as before, we kneeled and a plain throne rose from the ground. Hades sent a thankful smile to Nico and Thalia, before he, too, came to his throne and sat on it. His new throne is pitch black with souls moving around it. The armset of his throne is decorated with grey skulls and colorful gems and stones and it is absolutely scarry, but beautiful. Hades sat on it proudly and satisfied, that he finally got what he deserved. »Thank you.«

I slowly rose, as I assumed there was no need to kneel anymore and sat back on my throne, so did the rest of the gods. That was when Zeus laughed, which got him a few confused looks until he explained. »Well, it seems like we got a little sidetracked, don't you think?« Now the other gods laughed, too, while Nico and Thalia went back to sit with other demigods and minor gods, which left the remaining six demigods, who were offered Godhood in an akward silence. That was until Demeter spoke. »Well, do you accept Godhood or not?« All heads turned to the six demigods and this time Reyna came forward. »I have a question for you, before make my decision.«

»What is it, Avila?«

»It's Reyna, I'm not Avila anymore, Lady Hera.« Reyna said, clearly annoyed with being called by her second name. I wonder why? »I would like to know if it is possible to still be a part of my legion, if I would decide for Godhood.« Hera then spoke again while laughing slightly, which got her a few dirty looks. »Darling, of course not, don't be o stupid.« After the praetor heard that, she stood more proudly and said. »I decline your offer, then.« This time the gods were prepared, so it didn't suprise them, that they were declined – again. Hades spoke, before anyone could even open their mouths. »Would any of you heroes like to accept the offer?« Frank, Hazel and Leo told us no, while shaking their head, but Jason and Percy stayed quiet.

First the two demigods stared at each other, like they were having a silent conversation, while everybody else, me included, just looked at them confused. After a few seconds they nodded and did something different from other demigods, they kneeled in front of Zeus, while the others were standing. Jason then spoke to the king of the gods. »We're honoured you offered us immortality, but we have a small wish.« Zeus looked confused and he stayed silent. He just offered his son and Percy to be a god, but they simply said no, it was the Titan war all over again. When I saw he wasn't going to speak, I stood up. »I would say you have a crazy idea?« This time Jackson spoke. His voice was a wreck, just like his feelings, but he still gave a slight smile. »You are right, Lady Athena, like always.« The other gods cracked a smile.

Jason and Percy then stood up and looked at the gods, but I could feel Percy was avoiding my eyes. »But our wish is only for Jupiter's ears.« This time it was Jason who was talking, while Percy stayed silent. I couldn't belive it. Why wouldn't they tell us their wish? By the time, Zeus, or Jupiter right now, which confused me, again, got over his slight shock and he spoke again. »Care to explain why?« Jason, who was apparently the more stabile one, smiled a little. »It's kind of private.« When Jupiter heard that, he smiled kindly, because they trusted him. He flashed them out. And with that all Hades broke loose. I just couldn't belive they trusted only Zeus. And why didn't they accept godhood? Even I could't know that…

-line break-

Ten minutes later only Zeus came back. Percy and Jason were nowhere to be seen, but apparently Zeus knew where the two boys were. I looked around and saw that the Fates were gone, too. Father had a smirk on his face and he seemed satisfied. The room was silent, when my man-hating sister spoke. »Father, where are the two boys? And what did they want?« She wanted to speak again, but father held his hand up, so she finally shut her mouth up. »My dear daughter. They just wanted a little favour instead of godhood, they asked me to keep it a little secret.« He still had that stupid grin on his face. »Let's continiue, shall we?« With that he turned to the other demigods and motioned to them to tell him their wish.

**Sorry for stopping here, I promise I will update soon. Review, please (if you have time and you want to make me acting all ADHD all day.) **

**-Ice**


	3. The damn comeback

_**PLEASE READ BOTTOM A/N!**_

_**Okay, I'm so sorry for not updating. Like forever! It appears the fates hate me, because both of our computers broke. I lost my third chapter and I just got my computer fixed and I had to rewrite the whole chapter…**_

_**Now, thank you all for your reviews. I got a review that I would like to explain. Here's the review of Terravolt: (by the way, he's a writer, too! Check out his two stories!)**_

_**Before I even get to the next chapter, I must point out that when I read the summary, you said that they were blessed by HADES to turn to wolves. The wolf is the sacred animal of MARS/ARES. Also, how could The big three succeed against Gaea, I mean she is their grandma with five times their power, I mean, they need the spear of triume (Poseidon's Trident, Zeus' Master bolt and Hades Two pronged pike all combined) to defeat Kronos their dad, they would need an immense amount more power to take down their grandma even with only three quaters of her power**_

_**Now, I shall explain!**_

_**Well, you see, they won't get the wolf form from Hades, it will be explained later in the story. And now we go to the second point - Gaea and the big three. Well, Gaea didn't rise yet, they stopped her from rising. She wasn't at her full power, not even close to it. If she would have reached Frank's blood, she would have risen and they wouldn't stand a chance. So, I hope I made it clear?**_

_**Oh, I wanted to warn you, the charaters might me a bit OOC.**_

_**Thanks for reading and BLUE COOKIES FOR YOU! (::)**_

_**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the awesome work of Rick Riordan.**_

-around 100 years later-

(Artemis' POV)

I was with the hunt, running through the forest. With my bow drawn I kept running a few steps ahead of Thalia Grace, first daughter of Zeus and the lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, who is and has been my lieutenant, after the death of my former lieutenant. I turned my head around while running to face her and the rest of my hunters. »Keep going, we have to find the wolf and find more about that pendant.« We were hunting a wolf that we spotted a few times walking around our camp. At first, we thought it was lookink for food (seeing we usually camp at places the most wild animals are, it is quite common to se wild animals like wolfs). It wouldn't be such a big deal, but Atlanta, one of my seniour hunters spotted a collar with a pendant around his neck, which proves the wolf is't a wild one. I had a suspition someone was spying on us, so we decided to catch it and question it.

»That wolf is a really fast bastard…« Atlanta was still angy that it got away and kept throwing curses at him, but she quickly shut her mouth, as Katelyn came back from scouting ahead. We all stopped running, so we wouldn't crash into her and we started listening to her report. »Milady, there are six wolves, including the one we are chasing, a few miles to the south, it looks like they are resting. But the weird thing is, they all have the same pendant.«

»Did you take a closer look at it? What does it look like?« Phoebe asked her.

»I… I didn't have time to look closely, but…« Katelyn looked around, her eybrows scrunched together. She was thinking hard, but moment later she relaxed a little bit and told us about the wolves' pendants. »They all were bronze, around an inch long, and the pictures on it were the same, I think. I didn't have much time to look at all of them. It showed a howling wolf, we streched from the top left to the bottom right, while a familiar sword crossed it. I think it had a scull and a fer riches on the hilt.« Well, that sword surely sounded like a certain god's sword to me… It became Hades' simbol of power about a hundred years ago, but what confused me, was that I'm sure Hades would't and even couldn't spy on us, at least not with wolves, as animals are, well, afraid of him.

My next thought went to Lycaon. The king of werewolves wasn't around anymore – not that I wasn't happy about it, he always gave me a lot of problems when we bumped into him and his pack. But 75 years ago he just disapeared and didn't bother us anymore. Of course we saw a few of werewolves around, but they didn't attack us or anything, they just simply left, some even nodding in our direction. Maybe that had to do something with Hades, but I didn't see why…

»Milady, what do you say?« I just stared at Thalia confused, as I didn't listen at the plan my hunters were making. »Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realy listen, the whole sword/wolf thing is confusing…« Thalia simply sent me a smirk, as it didn't happen a lot that I zoned out, but she took every opportunity to shove it in my face. »Well, Lady Artemis, the plan is to circle and trap them, without them noticing. Then we can ask them questions.« I smiled at her in one moment and in the next, we were running to the south to catch those damn wolves.

We soon realized that they weren't normal wolves, as they got away so easy. What happened? We got closer to them, expecting they won't see us, they were sleeping after all – or so we thought. The next thing we know they quickly stood up and ran away really fast, but not all of them got away. Tanya got hold of a coppery brown wolf, that tripped in shock at the sight of the hunters. An another two of my hunters had to help her, because the said wolf trashed around trying to get away with an angry look on his face. Atlanta grinned while coming closer to him and she took a closer look at the pendant. »Milady, it has the bronze pendant.« As she said the last part, the wolf growled and tried to bite her. For me, that was crossing the line. I brought a sleeping arrow and shot the wolf with it, slowly putting it to sleep. »Come on, ladies. Let's bring the animal to camp.« Four of my hunters grabbed the now sleeping wolf and we began walking back to camp.

After ten minutes of walking we were back in camp and the wolf was put next to my tent, where he was tied to a tree with celestial bronze chaind around his neck. Not even half an hour has passed when the brown wolf woke up again. It started barking and growling at anyone who came near it. I stepped closer with my hand in front of me and tried speaking to it, or him, as I could see he was male. »Now, now… Calm down, we mean no harm. We just want to know who you are working for and if you were spying. So, were you spying on us?« He stoped moving around and stared in my eyes angrily. His eyes were light blue, but held so much hate in them. He then growled and spoke for the first time, in my head, of course. »I'm not telling you anything, you stupid man-hating…« He started barking then and tried to get to me, when Phoebe stepped in between us, hit him with a whip and she stood her ground with her bow drawn. »Do that again, you piece of trash and i'll…« She never got to finish her sentance, as a loud and really, really angry male voice cut in.

»ARTEMIS!« I flinched, not just because the owner was obviously furious, but because I knew that voice, I just couldn't figure out who was the owner of it. I looked at the wolf who now had a red line across his left side, marked with blood, which came out because of the whip Phoebe used. Suprisingly he smirked and then something weird happened. In a matter of seconds the fur disappeared and the claws retreated. The wolf's body became taller and thinner and the creature now stood on two human legs. I gasped and brought out my hunting knifes along with a few of the girls, while most of my hunters got their bows out and aimed at the 16-year old boy in front of us, who was grinning madly.

Despite the concern, regarding the furious voice calling my name, I took a closer look at the boy, well, werewolf, I guess. He had short brown hair with a coppery tint to it, his eyes were the same light blue color as in wolf form. His face was, well, the Aphrodite kids would call it handsome. He was wearing black jeans, a blue shirt, now stained from a line of blood, combat boots and the mystery pendant on a simple string around his neck. I narrowed my eyes at him as he spoke up again, this time at loud. »Well, boss, nice for you to finally show up!« While the hunters looked confused, I suddendly heard footsteps behind me and I figured it was the boss, the someone the boy was working for. I turned around and what I saw shocked me.

It was two teenage boys, with their their weapons drawn. They were both dressed almost the same. Jeans, a T-shirt, combat boots and the pendant around their neck. One of them had a sky blue T-shirt with a golden pendat and a sword, that looked like it was made out of Imperial gold. He looked very familiar with his electric blue eyes, blonde hair and a scar over his lip. And that's when I realized who it was, but aperantly I was not the only one. Thalia gasped. »Jason?« Jason Grace, the missing son of Jupiter looked at her and his glare softened and turned in a soft smile while nodding his head at her. Thalia wanted to run and hug her brother, but I stopped her with my hand extended. »Stop right there, Thalia!« She stopped in her tracks, looking unsure as well as my other hunters, who were just standing, glaring and aiming at the two boys. But when Jason's gaze returned to me, it became as hard as before and I glared back.

I now looked at the second boy, who was looking very angry at my girls. He had fiery red hair that matched his red eyes and T-shirt. He was quite good-looking and had some visible muscles. He was holding just a 5-feet long pole, but the looks he gave the hunters made clear, that he was a powerfull enemy. And of course the pendant, his was also bronze, unlike Jason's. Speaking of Jason. He then made the first move, when turning to our captured wolf and spoke. »Alex, tell the Warriors, we'll be camping there for a while.« I turned around to look at the werewolf or should I just call him Alex, now. And, suprise, suprise. Standing next to Alex was Perseus Jackson. Oh, yes, the missing son of Poseidon, who disappeared with Jason Grace and was never seen for one hundred years.

Jet black messy hair, sea green eyes, a T-shirt in the same color with black pants, black combat boots and a golden pendant. Oh, and no one could miss the furious look he gave me. I noticed that Alex was no longer there, instead he ran of it the same direction that Jason and the red guy came from. I was about to order my girls to hunt him, but Percy beat me to it. »You will leave him go.« Oh, yes, it was the same voice that screamed my name in rage. I shivered at the coldness of his tone and suddenly I realized that my girls all looked tense and ready to attack them. I tried to tell them to stand still and not to attack, but then Jason said something that made me freeze for a moment. »Art, go with Alex and tell Jean they are not allowed to kill any of the girls. I don't care if you hate them or anything! They can not hurt them, touch them, come close to them or even look at them. Stay at camp and don't wait for us. I have a feeling Percy and I will stay here for a while.« The buff looking boy, Art, looked at Jason like he just grew a second head, then he noded, glared at us for the last time, turned around and sprinted back, following Alex. What Warriors?

I realized my girls looked ready to shoot Percy and Jason but I finally found my voice. »Girls, stand down! Atlanta, get Thalia out of here, no complains. Percy, Jason - explain. Now!« Thalia didn't want to go, but Atlanta lead her away. She just couldn't stay, after all, Jason was her brother and we still didn't know if he was an enemy.

Percy now snorted and moved to stand next to the son of Jupiter, both still glaring at us. »Sais the one who kiddnaped and attacked one of the Warriors. And to make it worse, she thinks he is working for the enemy.« By then, I had it. I hated not knowing what was happening and I was mad at them for just disappearing. So, I did the logical thing – I started yelling. »Well, I'm not the one who disappeared for one hundred years! And for Zeus's sake, what are the damn Warriors you are talking about? That boy is nothing more than a werewolf, who should be HUNTED DOWN!« Now I was screwed, Jason looked like he was going to explode and jump on me – which actually happened. But what shocked me, was that he turned into a wolf, midair. We landed on the flor with a loud thump, Jason on top of me, on all four wolf legs.

With that, everything went down. I pushed Jason of me and quickly stood up. Meanwhile my girls started shooting arrows at Jason, but no one could shoot him, as he was back human and dodging arrows back to back with Percy, shield and sword in hand. But that didn't last long, because I heard a bow string let go twice and that wasn't a bow string of any of my hunters. The next moment we saw the arrows. Two ice blue arrows with pitch black arrow heads landed on the floor, each missing a person's head for one inch. They landed three feet in front of the two boys. The moment an arrow connected with the floor, the arrow disappeared, leaving only the black arrow head. The confusing thing was what happened after that, as some kind of a ice shield appeared, connecting the two arrow heads and shielding the two missing demigods from our arrows. Even I couldn't shoot past the ice and I'm a goddess. »Stop!« I yelled. »They will come to Olympus with us.«

I looked around but saw nothing. The girls now stopped shooting arrows at the two boys, who still had angry expressions looking at my hunters, but also eyes full of hope, confusion and betrayal. Jason started yelling to the forest. »Kai? Damn, Kai! You better come out! You disappear for almost a year, not a word from you, and now you keep hiding?« I looked around again and noticed the girls were doing the same, looking for this boy Kai. Jason and Percy were now whispering to each other, still behind the ice shield. Then, my gaze flew back to the forest. As a goddess of the hunt, I have a better vision and I could feel living creatures in the forest and right now I could feel a person hiding in the trees, opposing the ice shield.

Slowly, I grabed my bow and pulled the string back, aiming for the person, probably the boy Kai, hidding in the trees. Nobody noticed me in the confusion as I realeased the string, letting the arrow fly straight for my target. But in the last moment Kai moved and jumped from the tree, letting the arrow hit him in the shoulder. I caught a glimpse of black hair and we could hear the person fall to the floor, as I allready ran to him. Meanwhile, the ice shield scattered to pieces, but Percy and Jason didn't even move, they just stared at the person who fell from the tree and the next thing you know they started running to Kai. A few of my older hunters ran to him as well, weapons in their hands.

I stopped in my tracks whan I finally saw the person on the floor, who was lying unconscious on the floor, with my silver arrow in the right shoulder. Kai wasn't a boy – it was a seventeen-years old girl with long straight black hair and a black beanie on her head. She was dressed in a black shirt, with a black leather jacket and military cargo pants with black combat boots. She was extremly pale, but not deathly pale, like children of Hades, but that kind of pale that made her look pretty, pale like snow. Next to the girl, I saw a icy blue bow, with a pitch black string. Her face was natural pretty, with full red lips and high cheek bones. She looked familiar… After a few seconds, Percy and Jason ran to her and and checked her pulse and breathing. Jason started to shock her, trying to wake her up, while Percy carefully took the arrow out of her shoulder. When my hunters came to us, I realised it was probably time for me to speak up. »She's a girl... You and your boys hate girls, don't you?« Percy then turned to face me and stood up, looking angry (again). »Yes, she's a girl! And why should we hate girls? We are not some sexist group, like you are! And what the fuck is wrong with you, you just shot Kaia?«

Sarrah gasped. »Milady! That's Bella! The lost daughter of Aphrodite!« I looked at the girl again and remembered her. »Styx! She really is Bella.« Sarrah tried to get to her, no wondre, she was her long time best friend, but Percy didn't let her. »Wow, wow, wow… Slow down. That girl is Kaia Mortem, **(A/N ****Mortem**** – Latin for death)** a daughter of Hades. Her father himself introduced her to us.« I noticed that the girl stated waking up, as she began moving her head around. Phoebe spoke now. »No, this is Bella, daughter of Aphrodite and a former hunter of Artemis. I swear on the river Styx.« It thundered, but nothing happened to Phoebe, so Jason and Percy looked at each other worried. At the same moment the girl on the floor opened her eyes and looked around in shock. Her eyes suprised me, they were something really special. They were a beautiful icy turquoise color, with a bit of pitch black color flowing around on the edge of the iris. First she saw the two boys, who were kneeling by her side, but when she saw me and my hunters, her eyes widened and she just disappeared in the shadows.

Jason looked panicked after she disappeared, while Percy tried to stay calm. »What the Hades just happened?« Georgia, one of my hunters, asked. »Shadow travel.« Percy replied to her calmly, before turning to me. »We need to talk.« I signed. »I agree. Girls, go to camp!« I turned bact to the two boys. »Let's go to Olympus first.« Jason sighed. »I guess we don't have a choice.«

_**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

_**I really need some OC for this story, I need a few campers and a few Warriors. This is what I need to know:**_

_**Name: **_

_**Gender:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Species: **__**demigod (write the godly parent, it can be Roman or Greek, but not Norse or Egypt and please no Chaos), nature spirit, mortal or I don't know what else**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Appearence:**_

_**Weapon and special powers:**_

_**History: **_

_**Pet: **__**(if you want to)**_

_**PM me your OC, if I like it, I will use it. :P**_

_**Thank you guys for the reviews! I love you!**_

_**-Ice**_


End file.
